Hera Greenwood
Hera is a famous actress in several blockbuster films. Acting is the only profession that she knows and that she is good at. She has made a considerable amount of latinum through her films. Background Information Hera was born on Deep Space 7 to a half-Orion mother that worked as a Dabo girl. The identity of her father was never known and may have been one of over a couple dozen men. Her mother had not realized she was pregnant until late into the pregnancy when it would be dangerous to abort. She had Hera, but only did the minimal, leaving Hera alone while she worked or in her room when she had men over. Hera raised herself as a child in the quarters she shared with her mother, attending the station’s school. When she was 13, a ship docked on the station. She decided then to run away. To her dismay, there were never any signs that anyone had ever looked for her. Her mother never reached out to her, even on her communicator, and Hera never saw her mother again. For the next few years, Hera lied about her age and wore make up to appear like an adult. She had sex regularly with any man who had something to offer. Though she knew that the sex was empty, each time she would inwardly pretend that it was not. She eventually made her way to Earth, where she lived in a group home and found work in a bar. She received her break when an agent saw her getting sassy with a patron near LA. Her unique skin color and beauty, as well as her sassy attitude, got her the first audition. The role led to other roles, with her big break in the fantasy hit Na’vi. From there, Hera received a main role in a successful trilogy followed by a main role in one of the famous comic book movies. With her fame came popularity. Famous and prominent men were suddenly very interested in her. She felt important and special to be in their beds. No one gave her what she wanted the most, which was respect and genuine affection. Hera felt that the green skin meant no one would be interested in her as someone to take home to their parents as much as to take home for a one night stand. She came to accept that and stopped looking for anyone genuine. Personal Life Roland Marks (2410-2410): Hera met Roland on a set when he was directing a movie she was in. She thought that he could be the one. One evening when he thought she was asleep, she heard him on the comm in another room discussing how he was using the relationship to become her agent and the latinum he could earn from her. Realizing that she was being used, she left. Current Spouse(s) Arthur Greenwood Hera met her husband, Arthur Greenwood CP, in 2403 on a set in a movie they both starred in. They had a friendship with benefits. Believing that she couldn’t get pregnant if she had sex in water, she didn’t tell Arthur that her injections had lapsed. To her surprise, she became pregnant with his child. The news was leaked to the tabloids before she could tell him. Initially she considered an abortion. However, she decided she wanted the baby. She viewed this as her chance to finally have love and family – something she could never buy. She is jealous of his ex-girlfriend, who he says he still loves. Hera hopes that Arthur will come to love her and bought a house for them to make a home of. Children Hera has one child with Arthur Greenwood named Autumn Greenwood. Hera has two step-children from Arthur and Indira Dorr named Winter Greenwood and Summer Greenwood. Education and Career Hera went to basic primary school from 2379-2387. She has starred in movies including 'Na'vi' and 'Guardians of the Quadrant.' 2 Hera Greenwood Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Orion Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2374 Category:All Characters